She can't love you
by Nae'ka
Summary: [DerbyBif] He knew he shouldn’t have smacked Pinky. He knew he shouldn’t have told Derby how much he loved him. And he definitely knew that he shouldn’t have done it in front of the entire lunchroom. [edited to have better.. uh.. grammer]
1. You're gone?

**She can't love you...**

Summary: He knew he shouldn't have smacked Pinky. He knew he shouldn't have told Derby how much he loved him. And he definitely knew that he shouldn't have done it in front of the entire lunchroom.Derby/bif Derby/pinky Pinky/??? and others...

Authors note: I decided to take a stab at these two. I got the idea from the two words I had asked myself. ("What if…") And by the way, Pinky is one of my favorite characters in the game.. I just needed to at least try to keep her in character. :)

Rated: T (For language and a (very) little violence)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harrington House was in a panic. And in the living room, a defeated Harrington sat lecturing a bittersweet feeling Tremblay.

"Don't you get it? This is can not be resolved!" Derby glared at Bif, though the other wouldn't meet his eyes. "I am ruined. The Harrington name has been forever... _tainted_," Bif flinched, "by your little… _hissy fit. _I want you to leave, and don't come back. Never come back to me." Derby growled, only a foot away from Bif now, and the fighter felt as if he had shrunk. "You humiliated me and I will never forgive you for that." He turned his back to Bif and shook his head. "Pinky, that little fuck, she has finally found a good reason to break up with me now."

Bif gritted his teeth. He knew he shouldn't have smacked Pinky. He knew he shouldn't have told Derby how much he loved him. And he definitely knew that he shouldn't have done it in front of the entire lunchroom. But he wasn't thinking straight. Pinky was being a snot and Derby was trying to calm her down. He told her he loved her, and he would do anything for her. All of it was lies; Pinky realized this and ignored him even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**((FLASH BACK!))**_

Pinky held her nose in the air and had her arms crossed on her chest. Gord, Justin and Tad all blushed as the snickers from the greasers increased to out right laughs. No doubt Vincent was enjoying this.

"Pinky, dear, be reasonable now. You know how I am." Derby pleaded. "I easily forget things. We made that date last week…"

"_You stood me up_." Her words came like poison and even the Greasers stopped laughing. Her face was twisted and she looked ready to bite.

Derby sighed softly, but the irritation in it was obvious. "Pinky…" He unclenched his fists and brought his hands to caress her cheeks. Bif felt his blood burn inside his beat red face. (Gord noticed this and backed away.) "Let me make it up to you, sweet. I'll, uh… buy you…" Johnny Vincent burst out laughing again, and quickly covered his mouth. Derby gave him a cold glance, but continued. "I don't know… you want a dog? Or jewelery?"

Pinky smirked. "_What I want,_ is a real man." Everyone in the lunch room now in hysterics, save for the preps (and all they could do was sit and wait).

"You little _bitch._" Bif sneered.

Pinky blinked twice and looked over at him. "Huh?"

"He deserves better then your lazy, vindictive ass." Pinky stood mouth open wide and stared in amazement at him. Was he really talking to _her_ like that? She, the princess of Bullworth, the prettiest and by far the most sophisticated woman in the whole damn town? Was he talking to her like she was... _Lola_, or something...?

"BIF!" Derby was taken aback. "Wha-" Bif grabbed Derby by the hips, and before he could react, pressed their lips together. Derby shivered under the touch, and pulled away one second too late. He realized this when the whole lunchroom was entirely silent, save for the heart beat in his ears.

The preppy girl just sat on a bench, shocked as ever. "Der-Derby?"

Bif smirked, the moment was going to his head. And he was going to rub it in her face... "That's right, I _love_ him. He. is. mine." Derby gasped and tried to cover Bif's mouth, but he grabbed his hand and with that ease, Derby was all helpless.

"B-Bif... don't do this..." Gord warned. Bif scoffed. What the hell did _he_ have to do with any if this?

"Shut up."

Pinky stood up again and walked straight up to Bif, determined to get the situation under her control once again. "Are you done repining? Can I have my, _fiancée,_ back now?"

And that was when Pinky got the bruise across her cheek. A few of the Greasers (including Vincent) ran up to her, and helped her off the ground.

"oh my god..." Derby fell to his knees as Pinky ran out of the lunchroom with his rival on her heels. Bif still held his wrist and Derby didn't try to get away. He just wanted to die at that moment.

_**((END FLASHBACK!))**_

Bif felt himself cry. He was stupid. He really was. He _had _thrown a 'hissy fit', and had lost Derby over it (and that was mostly due to the fact that Derby had lost Pinky, an asset for his future). The Harrington's managed to keep the ordeal under wraps, but Derby was not to _ever_ see Bif again. As a matter of fact, Derby wasn't allowed to stay in Harrington House any more. He stayed with his parents. And that was that.

He heard a knock at his door and, by reflex, invited the person in. He made no attempt to hide his tears or his horrible appearance from being inside his dorm room, sobbing for what was apparently three days now. Gord walked in and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Hey there." Gord tried. He received no reply. He sighed and sat on the edge of Bif's bed. Bif pulled his knees up to his chin and kept looking forward.

There was a silence for a few seconds before Bif set his head on Gord's shoulder. "I've lost him."

Gord chuckled bitterly, but brought his hand to rest on the back of Bif's neck. "I bought you something." Gord announced. He took a small box out of his right pocket and handed it to Bif who took it slowly.

He lifted his head off Gord's shoulder and stared at the box. A small sort of box (a square of three inches to each side), the Aquaberry colors and a small black bow tied around it told Bif that it was definitely not cheap. "Why..?"

Gord smiled, "We have been in the same group of friends since freshman year... but I never got to know you. Your little spasm on Wednesday told me there was more to you then I had thought. I want to know you."

Bif felt a little awkward. Gord wanted to know him... because he was gay? None the less, he untied the bow and let it fall to the bed. Before taking off the top of the box, though, he wiped the tears off his cheeks with the edge of his sleeve. When the box was open he smiled.

This was most certainly expensive... it was the brand new Aquaberry watch, complete with blue diamonds and a ruby at the center. "Gord.. it's..."

"Positively gorgeous, no?" Gord was quite proud of that watch, they only had one in stock for the next few months, so it was a priceless treasure for the time being.

Bif looked at Gord who was grinning. He felt so depressed that he wasn't sure whether to shun the joy or try and suck it from him. Bif chose the latter. He wrapped his arms around Gord's neck and closed his eyes. Gord put a hand on his back.

"I know you're having a hard time..."said Gord, "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I'll never judge you." Bif didn't reply, he just stayed holding Gord in a way a child might hold a stuffed animal. Simply for comfort.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bif and Gord went shopping the next day, if only to amuse their preppy and rich asses. Aquaberry was rather dead that day, which was odd, it being a Saturday with perfect weather.

They looked at a new stock of sweaters and even at the ties. Gord commented on about every article of clothing, either with extreme love, or extreme disdain. Bif found it humorous when Gord began to argue with the store keeper about shoe sizes.

He looked out the tinted windows and into the streets. He felt a sudden depression over come him. Where was Derby right now? Had he found another cousin to cuddle up with? Had Derby already forgotten what they once shared? Then a question, even more pathetic then the rest, popped up in his head.. _Had they ever really shared anything at all?_ Bif mentally curled into a ball. If that was the case, then Derby would have only used Bif for sex. And that thought made his stomach turn. It was true though, and Bif was almost sure of that.

Gord stomped away from the cashier for a moment and grabbed Bif's arm. "Are you rea-..." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw his friends expression. "You want to get out of here?" Bif nodded.

"I... I miss him." Bif whispered. Gord looked toward the ground.

"I know you do."

"How is he doing?" Bif looked at Gord with a tired face.

"He's..." Gord sighed again, "been too busy to see anyone, so I haven't a clue." Gord lied. The truth was Derby hadn't left his room since the ordeal

((End of chapter 1))

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review! (should I continue...? PLEASE BE HONEST! I have better things to do then waste my time on something no one really cares about)

btw: I didn't really proofread this (my computer screwed up...) So if there are any mistakes please tell me.

I used to really hate Harrington and everything that had to do with him... I guess I warmed up to him after a while. Maybe because of Gord. lolz.

OH YEAH! Is it just me... or does anyone else notice how like EVERY Bully fic has yaoi (aka: slash) in it? X3

Love you all,

Nae'Ka-chan


	2. Goddammit

**She can't love you...**

Summary: look in the first chapter

Authors note: I'm already bored with Derby/Bif, (A.D.D. People!) so I'm adding other little quips of characters. But they won't be very detailed, accounting on the fact that I have MADE IT A GOAL to keep Bif the center of the fic!

Thank you to those who helped with grammar and spelling in the last chapter. THAT IS WHY I NEED REVIEWS:3

Rated: T (For language and a (very) little violence)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gord stomped away from the cashier for a moment and grabbed Bif's arm. "Are you rea-..." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw his friends' expression. "You want to get out of here?"

"I... I miss him." Bif whispered. Gord frowned.

"I know you do."

"How is he doing?" Bif looked at Gord with a look of exhaustion.

"He's..." Gord paused for half a second, "been too busy to see anyone, so I haven't a clue." Gord lied. The truth was Derby hadn't left his room since the whole ordeal. No one could figure out how to get in to talk to him. Except his father, of course, but Gord was sure that made him want to stay hidden even more.

Bif turned away from Gord and looked towards the ground, "Been too busy..." He repeated. Bif began to think of all the things he could have been 'busy' with, which depressed him more then he had initially been.

Gord understood and went to pay for what they had picked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bif walked along the terrace of Harrington House, thinking dully of what was in his near future. He scuffed his shoe against the wall, and cursed quietly.

His future? A cousin/wife who he would cheat on and would cheat on him, a big house, one or two bratty little snots of children, lots of money, and... and every thing else that seemed to come with being rich. And now there would be no Derby to keep his heart from sinking into darkness, to keep him warm, to remind him of why he was alive...

Nope. No Derby. No Derby Harrington. No short, grumpy, and semi-egotistical Derby Harrington. Who needed an ass like that anyway.

Bif smiled at the thought of Derby's ass. 'No, goddammit!' Bif thought 'Stop it! Stop thinking about him!'

"_Hey fairy!_" Bif nearly jumped at the voice. "What the hell are ya doin' here?" Bif shook his head, and finally left his thoughts. He faced the voice.

"What?" Bif looked around him, his face sunk. "Oh shit..." He stated quickly. He was _deep_ in the depths of Greaser territory. Did he really zone out that terribly? He gave the red-haired Greaser a nervous laugh. Voices were coming from the Auto shop.

Vance rolled his eyes, and held out his hand. Bif looked at it for a minute, then reached out. Vance pulled his hand back.

"I don't wanna hold your damn hand! You gettin' outta this, means you gotta pay!"

Bif groaned as he pulled out his wallet, and handed Vance a twenty. The Greaser smiled, and turned towards the A.S. door.

"HEY JOHNNY!! LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT A VISITOR!!"

Bif growled, but when he heard footsteps, ran the hell out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gord pressed the wet cloth to Bif's forehead and wiped the blood off his elders brow. He tried to smile, but it came out more of a pity-smirk. Bif was pissed as he observed his new and newly destroyed Aquaberry polo.

"Look," Gord started, "I know you have been having a hard time..."

"No! You don't have any clue! Night and day, day and night.. all I ever do is think of him. All I ever to is want him, need him. Goddammit! You have _no clue_!"

Gord's stare became cold, and Bif shifted in his seat. "What do you know."

Their eyes met. "What?"

Gord stood up, and walked to the door, "I've been in love, I've had my heart broken, I have been lied to. So don't think you are some rare case." And he slammed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review! I need like four or five to continue. ;)

Do it for the monkey!

! Oh yesssssss !

o(' w '.)o

G(..T..)G

Sorry it took so long. :c I have been semi-busy lately.

-Nae'Ka-chan


End file.
